Strength of a Great Typhoon
by Stina1990
Summary: Rewrite of Actions & Consequences. It's been 100 years since Eric 'Married' Freyda. Join a new Bonded/Pledged pair on their journey through the Supernatural World. What will Eric do when his and Freyda's Contract is up? What happened to Sookie Stackhouse? What happens when the rest of the Supernatural world 'Comes out of the Closet? Join us and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is a new/different take on my other story 'Actions & Consequences'. When I originally wrote that story, it was intended as a one shot. Then I decided to make it a multi chapter, but had no real plan or outline. And over the years, I have decided to end Actions & Consequences, and take that idea and run in a different direction. Some characters are my own, but a lot of them belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. I am keeping most of the 'Sookie Stackhouse Novels' up until Eric and Sookie kill Victor Madden. After that it becomes non cannon. Please leave me some reviews, let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

She awoke feeling his butterfly kisses splashing across her naked flesh.

"Lex, please I need you" were the words that he longed to hear each night.

"Soon my Love" He whispered in her ear before continuing to assault her body in kisses.

Soon his kisses became more purposeful; hitting all the spots he knew would drive her crazy. Working his way down to where she wanted him most, he took a slow lick. Tasting her sweetness and need caused him to moan in appreciation and he could feel himself growing more aroused as he hardened and his fangs snapped down.

His sweet torture: that is what she considered it. She hated that he was making her wait, but she loved what he was doing to her body more. Adding his fingers threw her over the edge that he had made her hover for far too long.

Before she could fully come back to herself, he was pushing his pulsating member into her still contracting center. Yet again he was taking his time. He took his time showing her how much he loved her.

She could feel the emotions that resulted from their coupling even without using her gifts. It was always like this with them, whether it was hard and fast like after a battle or slow and sweet like when she gave him her virginity. But tonight everything seemed more intense.

He could feel his self control slipping. He had wanted to prolong their coupling. Lex made sure that his mate had multiple orgasms before he couldn't hold his in anymore.

"Addie, my love, are you ready?" He asked using his last bit of restraint.

Tonight was the night they would renew their Pledging. They had been bonded and pledged for 80 years as of tonight. They had known each other since she was born and have been together even longer. He is her guard and protector; she is the keeper of his heart and soul.

Without verbally giving him an answer, she allowed both sets of her fangs to descend and reaches up to bite into his shoulder. He allows his fangs to penetrate her neck, after giving her vein a loving kiss.

Her extremely sweet blood hit his tongue instantly, and that along with her bite caused him to finally lose control. With two more hard thrust, he shot his cool seed into what he considered heaven. Her contracting walls milking his cock for everything he had.

Addie's POV:

After basking in our renewd bond, we decided to shower and get dressed for the night. Knowing that we would be late if we showered together, Lex left to shower in one of the guest rooms.

While showering and dressing for the evening, I think back on my life. I know it might sound odd, but it is something I don't normally allow myself to dwell on. But tonight it just seems right.

I have known Lex since before I was born. He has been my protector since I was born; well he is my protector while I am in this realm. He is Vampire and his maker is a very powerful and prominent Vampire.

His maker also happens to be my great, great, great, great, great Grandmother. That might not be the right number of greats, but that doesn't matter.

What matters is that she had two daughters before she was turned over 3,000 years ago. They had children in turn, and so on, eventually leading to me being born.

Like the rest of her descendants, I am gifted and different. When my mother found out that she was pregnant, she became scared. She went to her supernatural family and they provided her with the support and protection she needed.

Like every girl, I wanted to know about my father and why he wasn't around. I was about 13 when I finally worked up the courage to ask my mother. I first asked Lex, but he said that I needed to ask my mom about it. It took me about 6 months to work up the courage to ask her.

She told me everything, the good and the bad. Her mistakes, his mistakes, and their joint mistakes. I was mad for a long time. But Lex was there for me through it all. He was my best friend, even then.

It wasn't until I was 15 that things changed between Lex and I. About a week before my 15th birthday, I started feeling weird. I couldn't keep anything down, I was tired all the time, weak, cranky, my gifts were going completely haywire. Dr. Ludwig was called in and determined that I was going through some kind of transition.

Once I awoke on my 15th birthday, I attacked the first person I saw. Luckily it was my mom, and she had no problem with me taking her blood. Being a Vampire herself, she knew what it was like to awaken as a Vampire for the first time. Plus 'Family Blood', was best, according to Dr. Ludwig.

Then began my Vampire training. I had a hard time training with my mom. My inner Vampire just didn't see her as 'Old Enough' to train me. Alexander, on the other hand, I had no problems with. So he trained me. But my inner Vampire wanted more. After talking to my mom, I realised that I loved him. But I was afraid. I didn't want to make the same mistakes as my mom. But after quite a few lengthy conversations with Momma, I decided to learn from her mistakes.

That was when I saw Lex for who he truly was. Not just a Vampire, but a man; a man that I loved and who loved me.

I was afraid that the same thing would happen to me, that happened to my parents. So Lex started courting me, showing me that his true interest was in me, not just what and who I am. It was a long process, lasting close to five years.

It has been 80 years now, since I first accepted his courting proposal, and I can't believe how much I love him and how much he loves me. We renew our bond quite frequently, but especially on our anniversary.

Tonight, not only being our anniversary, is also the opening ceremony for the first Supernatural Summit. While Lex is the King of Sweden, I have recently been named as the Empress of the Fae.

About a year before I was born, the Prince of the Fae closed all the portals between the two realms in an attempt to recover from a war that spread from the Fae realm into the Mortal realm. They have since been reopened and he decided it was best to name a ruler of those that choose to reside in the Mortal Realm.

Since I am a Princess of the Fae and a hybrid, he chose me for the job since most of the Fae that live here are hybrids. My mother, although born 1/8 Fae, is now a Vampire with a touch of Fae who has absolutely no desire to rule.

This will be the first Supernatural Summit. Usually just the Vampires meet and even then it is done by regions. But since so many supes have come out, we all decided that it's best to make a joint effort to ensure our continued existence.

So, all the most powerful and prominent supernatural's are gathering to discuss our concerns and issues and hopefully we will find peaceful solutions to them. This will also act as a time to renew friendships and form new alliances.

What was previously the Vampire Council, has become the Supernatural Council. With the representatives being named during the Summit.

There were concerns for safety, which is why my MorMor arranged to host the summit on her heavily warded island.

I finish my trip down memory lane just as I am finished getting dressed. Making sure that I have everything, I head downstairs to where I can feel my bonded eagerly waiting for me.

Lex's POV:

As much as I wanted to stay with her, I knew we would never get ready if we stayed in the same room together. It has always been like this, even before we were bonded.

Even if it hadn't been time to renew our bond, we would have anyway. I wanted everyone to know that she is MINE!

Yes, I am possessive. I am Vampire after all. But it wasn't just that I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. I want everyone to know that I am hers as well. She is a bit possessive herself, although I am not surprised considering her DNA. Plus the fact that not only are we bonded and pledged, but she also claimed me as her mate and consort in the way of the Fae.

Getting dressed in a black Armani suit with a black dress shirt leaving the first few buttons undone and no tie, I then go down to wait for my love, my bonded.

I don't have to wait long for her to join me in the entry way of our home. When I see her, I am sure that my breath would have been taken away if I needed any.

She is wearing a dress made of teal lace with a nude strapless slip to keep it from being sheer. The dress leaves little to the imagination, but covers everything that is only mine to see.

The very high slit shows off one of her long, firm, tanned legs. One shoulder is bare. There is also a nude satin band to enhance her already prominent bust. She has paired her gown with a pair of nude 3in Jimmy Choo pumps and a teal clutch.

Her hair is in its normal blonde curls, the top half tied back at the crown of her head. She isn't wearing any jewelry aside from a simple gold circlet with a large sapphire in the center that matches her eyes perfectly.

She has a crown, but has never liked wearing it. My Addie prefers something simple and elegant. The circlet was a compromise between the prince and Addie.

"Are we ready my love?" I ask, once I have finished my shameless ogling of her. She knows what she does to me.

"I'm ready when you are."

Taking her into my arms, I give her a gentle kiss which she instantly turns into more. I can smell her arousal and can feel myself hardening yet again. I can also feel her lust through our bond which only adds to mine. Even after 80 years we still can't get enough of each other.

"You look gorgeous my love." I tell her once we have finally pulled ourselves apart.

"Thank you, you look handsome like always." She tells me with a fucking adorable blush.

Taking my hand in hers, I can feel her gathering her magic to teleport us from our home in Sweden to my maker's island in Greece.

My maker is the oldest Vampire in existence as of now and is known as the Ancient Pythoness. She rules over all the Vampires. Until 99 years ago, I had been a loyal guard of hers being her oldest child.

But then my love was born and I instantly knew that I needed to protect her. I informed my maker of this and she agreed and placed me in charge of her safety. I also helped her with her Vampire side once she went through that maturity. It just about devassted Sookie to not be able to train her, but Addie's Vampire nature just would not answer to Sookie.

We are instantly in one of the gazebos that are dedicated for guests that desire to arrive this way. The only other way to get to the island is by boat or air.

Addie hooks her arm around my elbow and off we go towards the front doors of the building we will be using for the Summit.

Security just gives us each a respectful nod of their heads and opens the double doors for us. We are the first ones to arrive, but the night is still young.

AP POV:

I sense as soon as they arrive on my island. My most trusted child and my granddaughter, who would have thought that they would be destined to be mates?

Not even I saw it coming. But as soon as Alexander said he felt the need to protect her, I knew something more was going on. Thankfully she was mostly receptive of his advances once she became older. Addie suffered some fear because of what her mother went through, but was able to overcome it.

Even though the Summit is being hosted on my island, I am only brought out for special events. Or so they think. It just becomes a little overwhelming to be around so many people with all of them wanting to know their future.

At my side is my other Granddaugther, Sookie. She is almost always with me and has been since I turned her a little over 99 years ago.

ADDIE'S POV:

We had been the first to arrive, which wasn't surprising. MorMor won't join the party until later. So until she arrives, we will be acting as hosts. Since the summit is being held in Lex's maker's territory, he will be acting as a liaison until she makes her presence known.

We had been here for about 2 hours welcoming different supes when I suddenly felt something odd. I knew it wasn't Lex, or my mother. I could feel it in my blood and I knew what it must mean, he was here.

Lex must have sensed my emotions since he sends me calming emotions through our bond while he starts searching the room. I hear him growl but I can't bring myself to follow his gaze, I know who he sees.

I also know that he is coming this way. Steeling myself and finding courage from not only my bonded, but also from my mother, I raise my head high and square my shoulders, placing a smile on my face.

Lex turns to look at me with the question in his eye; I only nod head to let him know that I am ok.

"Your Majesty" the man who broke my mother's heart says to my mate.

"Regent Northman, always a pleasure" Lex says, but I have to keep myself from laughing. The things I am feeling through the bond are completely opposite from what he is saying.

"I see things have been well in Sweden" He says while giving me a once over. I have to work very not to attack him and I can tell Lex is feeling the same thing.

"Of course, where are my manners? It seems neither of us has introduced our companions."

"Majesty, this is my pledged, Freyda Queen of Oklahoma and this is my child Pamela, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana. Ladies this is Alexander, King of Sweden" Regent Northman introduces.

"Regent, Majesty, Sheriff allow me to introduce my bonded mate, Adeline Brigant, Empress of the Fae." Lex states proudly.

"Brigant, well that explains that. Though I must ask why a Fae would bond with a Vampire." Dear old Dad asks, causing Lex to growl. I lean up and give him a quick kiss before answering the question.

"And what exactly does that explain Regent Northman. And if I'm not mistaken, you were bonded and pledged to a Fae hybrid until she broke your bond." I say with a smile still on my face.

"It explains why you look like her. I would assume by your natural hatred for me that you knew her." Ooh, I hit a nerve. Good.

"My natural dislike is strictly based on what I have heard of you and your ways. And of course I look like my mother." I really just don't know how to deal with him. I think I need to get some air.

ERIC'S POV:

How could she? She broke her bond with me, had our pledge annulled, then ran away and had a child with someone else. This little spitfire decides that she will try to leave without telling me more.

Well, that is not gonna happen. Using my Vamp speed I speed next to her and grab her arm, completely ignoring the older Vampire behind me growling.

But as soon as I touch her arm, she turns around and puts her hand around my neck squeezing with much more strength than she should possess.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours. No one stole her from you. You lost her all on your own." She hisses out after giving a quick glance to the King of my homeland.

"Just tell me who." I wheeze out.

"You" she says with unshed tears in her eyes before releasing me and vanishing into thin air.

A/N: So, what do ya think? Please review. Not a WHOLE lot has changed in this chapter from the original. The following chapters will have more and more changes, as this story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **LEX'S POV:**

I knew where she would be. There is only one place she goes to think or just to get away. I didn't even have to contemplate whether or not to deal with the Viking or to go to my mate. She is always first.

Although, once I have comforted my bonded something must be done to him. He touched someone he knew was my bonded. That is a blood offence. But I did notice that no one outside of our little group seemed to notice anything, so Addie must have taken care of that.

Walking in to what has been named 'Sookie's Library', I see my bonded curled up in her mothers lap, just like when she was little. Thankfully, I hear no sobs so she must not be crying.

Without hesitation, I vamp over to them and kneel on the floor in front of them, gently rubbing her back. I can feel her break then, she turns out of Sookies arms and falls into mine, her body shaking in silent sobs.

She only allows herself to cry for a few minutes before she starts to regain her normal breathing. I hear her take in a few deep breaths, taking in my scent, while her mom rubs her back.

"You didn't have to follow me. Everyone will wonder where you have gone off to." She says without moving from her spot under my chin.

"I am exactly where I want and need to be. They can get over it. I am a King, I don't answer to them, but I am sure that the Prince is wondering where you ran off to."

"If you two are good here, I will go talk to Grandfather and let him know what's going on." Sookie says before kissing both mine and Addies foreheads and leaving the room.

"I didn't expect it to go like this. I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell him, ever. But when I saw how he saw me and then Momma in his mind, I couldn't keep it in anymore." She says trying to sound strong but I feel her pain through our bond.

 **AP'S POV:**

Oh, the drama. People are always presented more than one path on the journey of life. There is no 'Right' path. Sometimes, they take the easy one, that turns out not as fulfilling as it could have been. And sometimes they just flat out take a wrong turn, and wonder around lost until they either give up or keep persevering until they find they way back onto their path of fate. But, no matter what, every path has its own obstacles.

I don't normally interefer in other's lives, especially matters of the heart. However, when it is one of my own blood line, I try to keep a close eye on them. Sookie Stackhouse is a many times great granddaughter. Admittedly, one that I was unaware of until our first meeting in Rhodes many years ago. Once I saw her, I knew. And I tried to keep a closer eye on her. I thought she was well protected after the Viking bonded with her, but I knew something was off.

When I got a phone call a little over 100 years ago from the Faery Dermot, I knew I had to intervene. I had had some visions regarding the Viking, my granddaughter, De Castro, and Freyda. Honestly, most of it didn't make sense. But I had Dermot take me to see her, within a couple of days Sookie was living with me.

Shortly after Sookie moved in, I had a vision of her dying in childbirth. Normally, I wouldn't tell someone about their own death, but Sookie was my kin. I had to talk to her about it.

Sookie told me that she died months before when her love chose a queen over her. That was the reason she severed all ties to him.

I was able to convince her to let me turn her as a last resort. I'm glad I did too, because she started hemmorraging shortly after giving birth to Addie. I turned her that night, and she has been a Vampire ever since. Sookie is just shy of 100 years old, but her control is amazing.

This Summit really needs to be successful, so this matter needs to be settled. It's time for everyone to get back on their fated paths. After sending out one of my handmaidens to summon those necessary, I sit back and wait.

Sookie's POV

After leaving Addie and Lex, I head towards my Fae family. Grandfather, Claude, and their guards allow me into their circle with no questions asked. It took some reassurances from me, but Niall is willing to let things play out tonight. I leave them to their previous conversation once I feel a call from my Maker.

Now that is something I never expected to happen. I never wanted to be a Vampire. I also never thought I'd be a parent either. But I wouldn't change either.

I thought my life had come to an end for awhile. I wasn't sure how I would be able to proceed. First, we planned and executed a murder! Even after everything that had happened, and everything that Victor had put us through, it was hard for me to come to terms with. Once it was done, everyone was celebrating, and I just couldn't.

I felt relief, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't happy with myself at all. That was something Eric just couldn't understand. And that bite! Never before had I felt anything like it, especially from Eric. It was like he was purposely being mean. He didn't even heal the mark. Then he had Bill escort me home, that was a whole other side of awkard for the night. Bill, yet again, professing his love for me.

About a week after the assassination of Victor Madden, I received a Pledging invitation for Eric and the Queen of Oklahoma. I was PISSED! After everything we had done, he was still going to pledge to her.

Amelia and Bob were still visiting, and she told me she had discovered a way to sever mine and Eric's bond. I really didn't think it through to long, but I needed to be alone in my thoughts and feelings. He obviously didn't care about our bond much anyway. He never explained what it meant. He was going to marry another Vampire. He had told me that we bonded to protect me from Andre and the Queen, but they were both dead. Plus, we were pledged, which from what Eric told me, would still protect me from the new King.

The bond broke, and instantly I had a call from him. I hadn't seen or heard from him since the whole Victor incident, yet now that I did something for me, he was instantly available. He was soo mad, I was actually worried what he would do. He said he would come see me once he had calmed down.

As the weeks passed, I was slowly getting used to being just me again. No Vampire blood affecting me. Sam and I did confront Claude and Dermot, mainly Claude. They finally admitted that they had been spending so much time with me as a way of bringing out the Fae in me. I honestly wasn't sure how I felt about that, but from Claudes attitude, I told him to find somewhere else to stay. Dermot stayed close by though.

I started feeling odd. I didn't know if it was the lack of bond, the exposure to Faeries, or something else. I was having a hard time sleeping, I had absolutely no appetite. My stomach felt like it was attacking itself, and even though my bond between Eric had been broken, I still felt like I wasn't quite alone.

I finally mentioned it to Dermot, hoping that maybe he knew what was going on. The day after he said he would look into it, the Ancient Pythoness showed up in my living room. I was instantly cautious of her, I mean she IS a Vampire, an old one. But she urged me to read her mind, which I did. I was able to see the connection between us. She wasn't the start of my family line, but she was way further back on my family tree then the family Bible had room for.

She told me what she knew of Eric and Freyda's Pledging. That it was still on, Eric had not petitioned his king or the Council to overturn the contract. And that it was possible to be pledged to more than one person at a time, as long as only one of them was a political pledge. She also educated me on the requirements of a Political Pledge. Yet again something Eric hadn't told me about.

When I asked her what normally would happen when someone was already bonded, she told me that it was pretty odd for that to happen. The only thing she could compare it to was a pet. A pet would become a 'shared' pet of the pledged pair.

My mind instantly went into overdrive. What would happen to me? What would they expect of me? Would I just become a donor? Would Eric just throw me away? I broke into tears and hitailed it to the bathroom and emptied the meager contents of my stomach into the toilet. It was all to much. I started seeing spots, then everything was black.

When I woke up a couple of hours later, I had an IV sticking into my arm. Turning my head, I saw Dermot and the AP sitting in chairs around the couch that I was lying on. And someone short is poking around on my stomach.

Everything after that was pretty much a blur. I found out that by me constantly wearing the Cluviel Dor, it allowed me to become pregnant, by ERIC! Apparently, because on my continual exposure to my Fae kin, my spark started maturing. The Fae in me wanted to become pregnant, the magic in the Cluviel Dor allowed it.

The AP left me with an offer I couldn't refuse. Protection and a chance to raise my surprise bundle of joy. I didn't really know what to do. She said she would send a plane for me. And when I was ready, her home would be open. My child and I would be safe, something I couldn't provide for on my own.

The next morning, I packed up everything of importance to me, added Uncle Dermot's name to the Farmhouse title, and he 'popped' me to the private plane waiting for me.

After I settled on the Island, I asked my MorMor(as she offered as a name) if there was a way of formally severing all ties with HIM. Of course, she was able to work it all to my advantage. HE never went through the proper steps required to bond or pledge with Fae royalty. All I asked for was my freedom.

Pregnancy wise, things went smoothly. Little Addie was the only thing that made me want to continue on. When MorMor told me of her vision, I wasn't sure what to do. But when she offered to turn me, I instantly knew it was the right thing to do. Never before had it sounded right, but at that point it did.

I was able to give birth to my daughter. I held her, kissed her forehead, and named her, Adeline North Brigant. Adeline after my Gran Adele, North after her father Northman, and Brigant as her official last name.

Then I was turned, I had to get a Nanny to help with her at first while I adjusted to being a Vampire, but Addie has never known what it is to feel unloved. I always knew the day would come when she wondered about her father. When I told her about him, she almost broke. Actually, there was no almost. She did break, and Alexander was there to pick her up.

They have been pretty much inseparable since then. She stood by his side when he took the crown of Sweden and he stood by her side while she took on the mantle of leading the Fae residing in the Mortal Realm.

But even before they truly became one, they were there for each other. He taught her how to be a Vampire when I couldn't and she showed him that there was more to existence than just moving from night to night.

He kept her alive, but she brought him back to life. And I have been able to sit back and watch as a proud parent. But tonight will take its toll on Addie as well as myself. I ran all those years ago, just like HE said I always did. And because of that, Addie didn't grow up with a father.

When she found out that he would be at the summit, she didn't want to come. Unfortunately, she had to. So she decided that she would mask most of her scent and just see how things happened.

Addie looks a lot me, but she also resembles HIM. She has long blonde hair, like both of us. Her face is similar to how mine looked while I was pregnant with her(more Fae like).

I turned into almost a full blooded Fairy in order to carry Addie safely to term. Therefore, my features had changed. I had this glow and my ears had become pointed.

Addie has partially pointed ears because she is half Fairy and half Vampire. She has a permanent tan whether she is in the sun or not. And she has two sets of fangs: Vampire fangs that are right next her Fae fangs, which extend down from her canines.

She is taller than me but shorter than HIM, but mostly has my body structure(Full hips, full chest, narrow waist, and a booty). But what truly seals the deal, other than her scent, is her eyes. They are exact duplicates of HIS.

All this reflecting on the past makes a part of me ache, the part that used to love HIM. The part that still does love HIM.

Now I shall wait with my maker for everyone else to arrive for this little impromptu family reunion.

LEX'S POV:

"Tell me what to do Addie. How can I make you feel better?" I ask, because honestly I don't know what to do or what she needs, but I know she needs something.

"We need to get back to the party. I will be ok, I promise." She tells me, trying to sound strong.

"I don't care about the party. This was supposed to be a happy night for us and I couldn't protect you emotionally from that Neanderthal. For that I am truly sorry, he will suffer, but first let me help you. Just tell me what to do." I beg her.

Finally looking up to me with a look I have only seen on her face one other time, she whispers, "make love to me, please."

Well, that I can take care of. She needs to feel loved and I can definitely show her my love and admiration. She is my bonded; I would do anything to make her feel better.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist, before I head for the couch.

"Not here," she whispers into my ear before nuzzling into my neck. I hadn't been thinking of the where, I was just thinking of making my mate feel better.

Addie would never do anything other than some cuddling and kissing in here. The next thing I know we are in our suite located in my mistress' main house, far away from the party.


End file.
